you're steal my sunshine
by Siix0-Beautiixo
Summary: How ichigo feels about having orihime in his world, and the changes it brings. one-shot. GOOD TO BE BACK! R&R please! from prompt: director


Well hello there! Been a while umm..here's a fic, one-shot. Hope you like. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing i own nothing i own absolutely nothing OKAY!

prompt: _director_

* * *

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki has always been the one in control, in every aspect, every facet that made up his existence. School and grades? Got that. His reputation for being an orange-haired punk and rebel and kicking ass in his wake? He decided. Hollows and bankais and espadas and fullbringers and antiheroes and butterfly villains? Please.

He couldn't say that he _liked _it, but it was..safe. To hide behind scowls and gritted teeth and shouts and screams and watch the blood fly. It was his armor, his protective shell that defended him from vulnerability.

Until she.

_she._

she came into his life. And without saying one word, made one thing explicitly clear.

She was running the show now. She was the director in this crazy, bitter, unpredictable stageplay called that was his life. And she made that life..just a little easier.

With every smile and every bit of concern and honey-eyed look that was reserved for him and only him, it slowly but surely chipped away at that rebellious block of stubborn he called a heart. It took him out of his comfort zone. It threw Ichigo for a loop, into a bottomless pit that threatened to swallow him whole. She brought out the Ichigo that hid underneath the carapace, giving him the strength to show who he was underneath the anger and kicks and fury.

And though he would never admit it out loud, It was scary.

And though he would never admit it out loud, he liked it.

Ichigo actually found himself smiling, wanting to curb his temper and bite his tongue and-Dear God-walk away from what should have been a bloodbath of a match, much to the vexation (Keigo swore an android was among them) of his friends and the bewilderment of the bullies who were expecting bull horns instead of 'Dr. Freaking Phil', as they called him now and just about everyone else couldn't for the lives of them, figure it out.

Keyword: Just about.

Rukia took one look at him and mouthed _that _name. Ichigo scowled his scowliest scowl but couldn't quite conceal the quirk of his lips. Yuzu bombarded him with questions and only got a pat on the head (she was content with that), Karin didn't even deign to ask, only saying "It's about time." Chad just silently did the thumbs-up, which Ichigo silently appreciated. Isshin with all his offensively-and disturbingly-accuracy in reading his son, _immediately_ made wedding plans. (The dropkick in his face as a response was all the affirmation he needed.) Tatsuki and Ishida separately vowed to break every bone in his body if he hurt her, Ichigo curtly retorted to them both that he had no idea what they were talking about..

But as he walked away, said that he would gladly welcome that day if he were ever stupid enough.

But when asked by the outside masses, teachers and students alike, where this change came from, he never told them. All he would do was shrug and steal a quick glance into _those _eyes and _that _smile that enveloped him from the crown of his carrot-colored hair to the soles of his feet. Ichigo never denied being selfish so he would take her to the rooftops, to the back of the school, somewhere that it was just the two of them and they would be undisturbed, and it was nobody's damned business anyway.

Not that she minded.

Every moment he would commit to memory and ingrain every detail in his mind to reminisce over when he couldn't sleep, lulled to slumber by recalling her bell-like laughter and that scent that was hers and her alone and those _lips_ as he tentatively kissed them, each time feeling like the first and find himself aching to have another, excited that there _would be_ another. Every day that he was around her, every day that he would just hold her for what would seem like eternity, soundlessly reveling at the feel of her against him and the caress of her fingers, and caught himself staring at that flaxen auburn crown of hair that spiraled to her waist, and silently marveled at how such a gentle thing like her had such intensity and feelings for him.

And every day that he voiced it, asked her why, she would place her hands on either side of his face, gaze into his eyes that pierced his soul like sunlight through gray clouds, and say the same thing, just three words, every. single. time.

"Because you're you."

These feelings were new to him. SHE was new to him. Something light and bright and all-encompassing. Ichigo didn't know how what the future held, for him. _For them. _But he was starting to feel the weight, that _rain, _began to ebb.

There was a new script, and he didn't dislike it.

He looked forward to it.

.

.

.

END

sn: The title is from a song by Len, 'You're Steal My Sunshine."


End file.
